1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for securing the terminal ends of a covering member in an automotive seat, and in particular to the same arrangement used in a seat back associated with a forwardly-foldable-type seat wherein the seat back may be folded forwardly onto a seat cushion of the same seat, transforming the reverse side thereof into a load-carrying platform for receiving an article or baggage thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the forwardly foldable type of seat, a seat back may be folded forwardly onto a seat cushion, so that the reverse side of seat back shows up as a plane serving as a load-carrying platform on which articles or baggages can be placed. FIG. 1 shows a conventional seat back (SB') used in this particular kind of seat. The seat back (SB') is comprised of a blow-molded seat back frame (1') of a lightweight-oriented configuration, which has a flat reverse surface (1a'), a foam cushion member (3), a covering member (4) for covering the foam cushion member (3), and a a carpet (2) to be laid on the reverse surface (1a) of seat frame (1'). In the assemblage of this seat back (SB'), as indicated in FIG. 1, with the cushion member (3) placed on the uneven frontal side (1b') of seat back frame (1'), the covering member (4) is affixed over both cushion member (3) and seat back frame (1') such that the terminal ends (4a) thereof are fixed on and along the peripheral area of the seat back frame reverse surface (1a) by means of plural staple-like securing elements (5). Then, the carpet (2) is laminated and secured upon those seat back frame reverse surface (1a') and covering member terminal ends (4a), by means of push-type clip members (6). As understandable in FIG. 1, the clip members (6) are forcibly inserted and secured firmly in predetermined plural holes perforated in both layers of the seat back frame reverse surface (1a') and covering member terminal ends (4a).
With the foregoing structure, the terminal ends (4a) of covering member (4) are secured to the seat back (SB') together with the carpet (2). But, this conventional securing arrangement has been found defective in requiring the plural staple-like securing elements (5) for securement of the covering member terminal end (4a) to the seat back frame reverse surface (1a') and further in requiring the plural clip members (6) for securement of the carpet (2) thereon. It has made the relevant working processes very troublesome and slow. What is worse, the resultant reverse-side appearance of seat back(SB') shows an objectionable recessed area in the central area of carpet (2), because the covering member terminal ends (4a) underlaying the carpet (2) creates a level difference along the peripheral area of that particular carpet (2).